


dead men tell no tales

by FcrestNymph



Series: Kink Testing Tuesday [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Corpses, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Necrophilia, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, corpse play, corpseplay, fake necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FcrestNymph/pseuds/FcrestNymph
Summary: “Now,” He cooed, his shoes clicking on the hard floor as he slowly approached a metal table. He reached out a hand, brushing his fingers against the pale, bare upper arm of the body that was laid down on the table. He had been interrupted by the young Earl, but now there were no distractions. He moved to stand beside the table, trailing his hand up the arm, over the chest, and slowly, only touching the tip of a black nail to the skin, he dragged his hand down the soft abdomen. "to prepare this beautiful body…"Undertaker/Grell fic, with corpse-play, with Grell pretending to be the corpse.





	dead men tell no tales

“I’m sure you’re aware, young Earl, that I live to answer your questions.”

“Don’t jest, Undertaker. You and I both know that you only live to annoy everyone you meet.” Ciel Phantomhive scowled, his single visible eye clouded with irritation.

“I told you all I know, didn’t I?” The Undertaker leaned against a propped up coffin, a bone shaped biscuit hanging limply from his fingers. “Run along, a dog shouldn’t keep its master waiting.” He grinned behind the curtain of white-grey hair that shrouded his face. He lifted the biscuit to his mouth and snapped it between his teeth, flicking his wrist to point the remaining half of the cookie towards the boy. “I do have other clients, remember.”

  
“Ah, yes, I would hate to see your ‘clients’ get impatient and leave.” Ciel snarked, giving the funeral parlor a distasteful once-over. He turned on his heel, cane swinging slightly as he stalked out of the building, his obedient butler trailing behind him without so much as a word of farewell.

Undertaker watched them leave, a slow chuckle escaping his lips as the door slammed shut. What a tiny Earl, he had so much on his shoulders. That young boy would be crushed with the weight of his lies one day, but that day wasn’t upon them just yet. No, Undertaker would just sit by and watch until everything crashed down. (He would probably be the one to yank out a card and send the precarious house of cards falling, but no one needed to know that just yet.)

He popped the rest of the biscuit in his mouth and walked to the door, turning the lock with a satisfying ‘shll–click’ noise. He didn’t want to be bothered while performing an examination on one of his guests. He slipped into the back room through a dark, heavy curtain, pulling off his tall top hat with a flourish.

“Now,” He cooed, his shoes clicking on the hard floor as he slowly approached a metal table. “to prepare this beautiful body…” He reached out a hand, brushing his fingers against the pale, bare upper arm of the body that was laid down on the table. He had been interrupted by the young Earl, but now there were no distractions. He moved to stand beside the table, trailing his hand up the arm, over the chest, and slowly, only touching the tip of a black nail to the skin, he dragged his hand down the soft abdomen.

The body twitched as it fought the instincts that told it to hollow its stomach and pull away from the gentle touch to its soft, delicate stomach.

“Hm…What to do. I needn’t pretty it up with makeup, do I? Such a beautiful face, it would be a shame to cover it.” Undertaker murmured, leaning down. A hand still pressed to the abdomen, he leaned down. His hair fell over his shoulders, softly curling around the body’s upper body. He brushed his pale lips against the body’s red painted ones, stealing a kiss from an unwilling partner.

He moved his hand lower, slipping underneath the sheet that was laid over the body’s hips. He stroked his fingertips down the length of the body’s hard member, a smile playing on his lips. “Rigor mortis, it seems.” He said to himself, pressing another kiss to his guest’s lips. He felt a puff of hot air in his mouth as he wrapped his fingers around his guest’s cock, and he bit down on a beautifully red lower lip, a silent order to hush. A proper body didn’t gasp, no matter what a mortician decided to do to it.

He moved his hand up and down, grip just tight enough to send pleasurable jolts through the receiver’s gut. If a body could feel, that is. He felt slick precum coat his fingers and he pulled away, lifting his hand to his mouth. He stuck his tongue out, dragging it up his index finger and grinning at the delicious taste dancing on his tongue.

The Undertaker tilted his head, peering adoringly at the still body from past the locks of grey-white hair that hung in front of his face. He pushedhis hand under the sheet again, flicking his wrist and tossing the sheet away, baring the body’s lower body to the chilly air of the mortuary.  He barely brushed his fingers against his client’s cock, grinning as it eagerly twitched. He moved past it though, slipping between the body’s milky white legs. His nails were long, so he was very careful with his next movement. He pressed a finger against the body’s puckered hole, slowly slipping one finger inside. The body tensed, hips jerking almost unnoticeably at the sudden intrusion.

He curled his finger, his nail helping him to press against the body’s inner walls. Another finger, and he spread them apart, preparing the body for what was sure to happen before the end of their little meeting. He pulled his fingers out, letting out a soft groan of eager desire.

He brushed the body’s bright red hair from its flushed face, pausing to brush his thumb against those beautiful lips. Oh, how he wanted to claim them. But he didn’t. Rather, he stepped away and kicked at the bottom of the table, his foot hitting a well placed lever. The table tipped slightly, and he moved forward to grab the body and pull it off the table. He didn’t need to examine it any more than he already did, he was ready to move to the next stage of the corpse preparation. He didn’t struggle to haul the limp redhead to a nearby propped up coffin. He used his foot to open it, then pushed the body inside the cushioned interior.

He moved close, placing his hands on the body’s shapely hips as he pressed against it, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the delicate skin in the crook of the body’s neck. He grazed his teeth across that soft flesh, sucking and nipping at that particular spot for a moment before pulling away, leaving behind a strawberry mark. He dropped his hands, pulling the fabric of his morticians clothes up. With the bottom of his long coat tugged up, he unbuckled his trousers and reached into his pants, pulling his erection from the confines of the fabric.

Undertaker moved closer to his client, capturing their still mouth in his, slipping his tongue between those rose petal lips. He adjusted himself, pushing the body’s legs apart. He took both of his and the client’s cocks in his hand, twirling his hand and combining their fluids to make the movements slick and fast. He moved his hips in time with his hand’s swirling movements, grinding their cocks together and drawing an aroused groan from his throat.

With his member sufficiently lubed up with their fluids, he pushed his cock between the body’s legs and aligned himself. In one slow, steady movement, he pushed inside.

The redhead stiffened, cock twitching at the painfully pleasurable feeling that would have flooded its systems–if bodies could feel, of course.

Undertaker moaned, thrusting forward until he as fully inside that tight ass as he could be, in this position. The warm walls of the body’s insides clenched tight around him, practically begging for him to never leave. He rocked his hips forward and back, moving to grip tightly to the body’s ever so chubby hips, just enough cushioning there to give a beautifully feminine figure.

The mortuary filled with his soft gasps and grunts, and the sounds of his cock slamming into his client’s ass. He leaned close, biting down hard on the body’s bare shoulder, drawing warm blood that tingled on his tongue. He lapped at the bleeding wound and, with one final thrust and groan, he climaxed. As he filled his client with his seed, he felt something splash on his clothes stomach and grinned as semen dripped off his black clothing, semen that didn’t belong to him. He pulled out, smiling a dark smile as he pressed a quick kiss to those stunning red lips.

“What a good girl.” He murmured huskily.

Beneath his lips, he felt the body grin.

**Author's Note:**

> For Kink Testing Tuesday, a new thing I'm trying on my tumblr! You can request any kink (weird, crazy, or common) as well as a ship for whichever fandom you'd like. (all the fandoms I'll do are listed on the post)
> 
> Want to request one?  
> http://fcrest-nymph.tumblr.com/post/175059074417


End file.
